File management systems can allow a user to perform various operations with respect to remotely stored files. For example, a user can upload a file for storage, download stored files, or edit files. This allows for remote access to files independent of the client device assessing the file management system.
A client device can have an amount of disk space or memory allocated for storing local copies of data stored by the file management system. If this amount of disk space is less than the total amount of data accessible to the client device, files must be selectively downloaded and removed in order to prevent storing data in excess of the total allocated space. This can require a user to designate which files should be stored locally and, if necessary, which files should be deleted from local storage.
Additionally, access to a file management system can be facilitated by a dedicated application executed on the client. Although this dedicated application allows a user of the client to access and modify the remotely stored files, it requires a user to use another application in addition to applications native to the client device's operating system used for browsing a local file system.